My Sunshine
by JapanT'sTheName
Summary: After Ryo and Bakura's parents died, Bakura has been having long-term episodes of depression and is even self-harming, to the point he must be under suicide watch. Will Ryo and their new friend/crush be able to help Bakura before he does anything too drastic? (None-Yugioh character involved, Warning: self-harming and mention of suicide, may have explicit scenes)
1. Light and Dark

**Hey Guys! JapanT'sTheName here, of course. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I KNOW I DELETED MY OTHER STORY BUT I DIDN'T LIKE WHERE IT WAS GOING. But I promise I will try to not give up on this story! Yay! WARNING: Self-harming and mention of suicide is involved! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is the plot. Hope you guys enjoy!_**

**Dark**

There was only two sounds in the old mansion. The soft pitter-patter of the rain against the window and the creaky music coming from the second floor of the house. The sky outside was gray and dark. Inside the house was dark. Everything seemed to be dark.

Darkness engulfed the mansion.

Everything but the music of course.

The music echoed all throughout the house, droning out the sound of the rain.

_Oh, my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray…_

A white haired teen was the only resident in the house. He was in the master bedroom, sitting in front of the large window and staring out into the openness. He watched the rain droplets stream down the window and the gray clouds accumulate, blocking out the bright sun, but not entirely.

_If you only knew dear, how much I love you…_

It was Bakura. He sat in front of the window with a blank look in his eyes, a serious set face, and a gun on his lap. He remained silent, still. Only the sound of his breathing, the music, and the rain escaped the room.

_Please don't take my sunshine away… _

A single tear streamed down his face, and soon his face became contorted into a look of sheer agony. More and more tears ran down his cheeks, and he began to sob as he lowered his head, his bangs falling to cover his eyes. After a few minutes, the song began to play again, and then the albino lifted his head. He raised the gun with his quivering hands up to his head, sobbing uncontrollably and shutting his eyes tightly.

_Please don't take my sunshine away… _

**Light**

Ryo loved the rain. He loved how calmly it came down, refreshing the plants and the earth. He liked to play around in the rain, and even though at the age of 16 he figured he shouldn't be, he couldn't help but feel like a child again. But as much as he loved the rain, he did not like to walk home in it without a jacket. "I must get home soon before I get too wet…" The boy murmured to himself as he approached a large, wooden mansion. The wood was a very dark color, almost black. Ryo didn't like it, but his older brother, Bakura, had insisted on it so.

Their parents had died in a car accident, and after they were gone, Bakura had become Ryo's legal guardian. Bakura was 18, therefore he was legally allowed to be Ryo's caretaker. But once in a while Ryo felt like he was the one taking care of Bakura. Ever since their parents had passed away, something seemed to change inside of Bakura. Sure, he wasn't always a peppy spirit like Ryo, but he was usually happy. And lately the older teen had been just the opposite.

It began about a week after the two boys had been to their parents funeral that Ryo started to notice Bakura's odd behavior. He had stayed an hour longer at the gravesites, even after everyone had left. Ryo, of course, had stayed by his side. But the next day Ryo saw that Bakura was behaving differently. He wasn't talking, he wasn't hanging out with friends, he wasn't even talking to Ryo as much. There was always some sort of sadness in his eyes. Teachers would stop him in the hallways, but Bakura was always good at hiding his emotions. He would fake a smile and tell them everything was alright, then be on his way. But Ryo knew everything was not alright, he knew his brother and the odd behavior wasn't only happening during school.

Ryo became extremely worried when he noticed cut marks on Bakura's arms and wrists.

"_What are those?" The younger of the two asked worriedly upon seeing the fresh cuts. "What?" The other replied, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater to cover up the marks but keeping his voice calm, as if nothing was wrong. "Bakura…" Ryo got up and walked over to his brother. Bakura curled up in his seat, making himself seem smaller. He flinched as soon as Ryo's hand got close to his wrist. Ryo grew sad and perplexed, taking back his hand when he saw Bakura flinch. The two stayed silent for what seemed like forever before Bakura stood up. "I'm going to my room." he said, his hair was hiding his eyes as he spoke. And with that, he left to his room, leaving his younger brother in the living room stunned and worried._

It wasn't long after that Bakura had begun to try to commit suicide. Ryo had stopped him with each attempt, but he didn't understand why Bakura was doing it. He had tried to get Bakura to go to therapy or get some medications, but he would always refuse and lock himself in his rooms. It got to the point where he had to be under suicide watch.

But what worried Ryo the most was not knowing what was causing Bakura to act this way. Bakura was close to their parents… Especially their father, though Ryo didn't think Bakura would try to commit suicide because of their loss. But Ryo was always being surprised by Bakura, the way he acted and the way he had become. But he wasn't surprised when he found Bakura holding a gun up to his head when he arrived home.

"Bakura!" the younger teen gasped and quickly made his way over, grabbing the gun from the other's hand and hugging the sobbing albino. He was trembling and crying, his chest quickly rising up and down from his shallow breaths. Ryo held his brother close, stroking the other's back in a comforting way. He held Bakura close, speaking softly to him in order to get him to calm down.

Soon Bakura's sobs were quieted into soft whimpers, and Ryo was able to lead him to the bed. He stopped the music and gently pulled the covers over Bakura's body, making sure to cover his entire frame besides his head. He then sat down next to the bed, watching Bakura as the other calmed down and soon fell asleep. Ryo sighed as he ran his fingers through his long locks of fluffy white hair, relaxing in his seat as he listened to Bakura's steady breathing.

"Oh, Bakura…" a small smile formed on Ryo's lips. "I know everything will be okay…" He spoke softly to his sleeping brother, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of the rain hitting against the window.

**I'll try really hard to update soon! **


	2. Red

**Here's chapter two! Yes, I already have chapter two! Now my first couple chapters aren't always super long, but hopefully they'll get longer as I progress. (hopefully…) But anyways, I don't have a specific day that I'll update, so it's just whenever I have the chapter ready. **

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh and/or any of its characters!**_

The rain had stopped early the next morning, and Ryo opened his tired eyes to find that Bakura was no longer in the bed. He groaned and stretched his arms, yawing tiredly. Bakura had awoken in the middle of the night several times because of a nightmare, which meant Ryo had to calm him down, thus, depriving the young Brit from his needed sleep.

A loud crash came from the kitchen downstairs. The teen gave an exasperated sigh as he stood up, dragging himself down the flight of stairs and into the large kitchen to see what all the commotion was. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Bakura carrying several pots and pans in his arms, dropping few as he made his way over to the counter. Ryo groaned once again, rubbing his eyes which desperately demanded rest. But Bakura was up, so that meant Ryo had to be up as well. Bakura was unpredictable, and the older teen could try anything at any moment.

"You were trying to kill yourself." Ryo stated plainly, walking over to the stove and placing a pan on top of it. "Again."

"Hm." the other responded while fumbling with his fingers and taking a seat in front of the counter. A sigh escaped Ryo's lips. Having a conversation with Bakura was like trying to talk to the CEO of a company. If it doesn't interest or benefit them, they won't care.

"I'm getting seriously worried Bakura. That's the second time you've tried to commit suicide this month." Ryo began again after a few minutes, mixing up some pancake batter.

"Then stop worrying. Let me die, like I wish." Bakura responded coolly, yet there was some bitterness laced in his voice.

It was silent again. With Ryo and Bakura, there was always silence. At school, during dinner, almost anywhere. Silence. Anytime that they were talking, it was usually Ryo who spoke the most, and the topic was always the same.

"I can't just stop worrying. Firstly, you're my brother. I need you… and Secondly, you're my guardian. If something were to happen to you, I would have to go to a foster home. I don't want to go there knowing that you were… Well… gone…"

"You'd be happier with a fake family than with me…"

"Will you stop that?!" Ryo cut Bakura off, looking at him with a mix of anger and sadness. Meanwhile Bakura stayed quiet, looking down down at his empty plate and avoiding to look at his brother.

The silence stretched on once again. Ryo exhaled deeply and broke the dreaded silence. "You know that isn't true. I'm not ready to be on my own just yet. I need you, Bakura… And you may not realize it, but I do…" The younger albino could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back. He had to be strong, for both of Bakura and himself.

Bakura said nothing the entire time. He didn't have anything to say. As far as anyone knew…

Ryo turned the stove off and sighed in defeat. He stepped over a few pots that were haphazardly lying on the floor, moving closer to his older brother. Bakura's fingers twitched as Ryo's edged closer to his wrists, but he didn't speak or move away.

"Have people been taunting you again?" Ryo asked, gently pulling down the sleeves of Bakura's black sweater. There weren't any new cuts, but the most recent ones were still red against the older teen's pale arms. Bakura nodded shyly in response, allowing his younger brother to examine the marred flesh. "Come sit with Marik and I at lunch tomorrow. Or we could always go sit with you-"

"No." The older boy said, his hair hiding his dark brown orbs. "No, I prefer to be alone…" He said softly, trying to hide the hurt emotion in his voice. Ryo pulled the sleeves of his brother's sweater back up.

There was nothing but silence after that.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's so short!**


	3. A Little Bit of Pain (Part 1)

**Hey there! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but 1) I have other work to finish! and 2) I honestly do not know what to write! I have a vague idea, but it's hard to actually form it… But anyways, here's chapter two! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters!**_

Ryo had almost always been a morning person. On school days, he was usually up by 5 o'clock, and 8 o'clock on weekends. Bakura, on the other hand, was_ not _ a morning person. Unlike his younger brother, he enjoyed to sleep in as much as he could, no matter what day of the week.

"Bakura!" Ryo called up to his brother Monday morning around 6:30. "Bakura, time to get up!"

There was a muffled groan from the upstairs hallway, and then the tired teen emerged from his bedroom. His soft white hair was even more chaotic than usual and there were faint bags under his eyes. He walked down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes whilst holding a black rectangular box in one arm.

"About time you got up." Ryo smiled at his brother in a teasing way, earning a disgruntled scoff from his older sibling. They both made their way into the kitchen, where the younger of the two had already set up breakfast. Two plates stacked with pancakes sat on the counter next to one tall glass of orange juice and one cup of coffee. A small pad of butter sat atop one of the stacks, while sweet syrup dripped down the other.

Bakura smiled slightly at the sight. Ryo was always taking care of Bakura, even though Bakura knew he was supposed to be taking care of Ryo. But through those years on their own, Ryo had always remembered the little things. He always knew how Bakura liked his breakfast, and he knew just what type of clothes and what fashion he liked. He knew where Bakura liked to go on the weekends and found time to just spend time with him. Ryo always tried to stand up to the bullies at school, even if they were 10 times as strong as him. And overall, Ryo had always been there when he needed someone. When he was depressed, the younger teen would always find a way to make him smile. Ryo had almost always stopped Bakura from committing suicide as well.

"Time for breakfast Kura!" Ryo's gleeful voice brought Bakura back out of his thoughts. "Oh… Right." He nodded and made his way to the table, picking up one of the plates and the cup of coffee. He sat down at the table, then set his black box down in front of him. Ryo glanced uneasily at the box in front of his older brother, biting his lip.

"Bakura, can you please move your Ouija off the table? You know it makes me feel… uneasy…" Ryo said while eyeing the Ouija board carefully. Bakura merely rolled his eyes then moved the black box down under his seat, then resumed on eating his breakfast. "You don't believe in spirits?" The older of the two looked up with a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "It's not that I don't believe," Ryo started, "but just the thought of them being around us and being able to communicate with us in the living realm scares me a little… I mean, they could be our parents' spirits, but there's a possibility that it could be other spirits trying to harm us." He finished with a nod, closing the cupboard. Bakura chuckled, drinking the rest of his coffee.

"I see you've been reading my spiritism book…" The older albino smiled; a bit proud his younger knew some things on one of his interests. It was Ryo's turn to roll his eyes, but he smiled as he picked up his backpack. "We don't have a lot of common interests, and while this whole spirit thing is more your thing, it doesn't mean I can't be into something my brother is into as well." He smiled, and earned a small smile back from Bakura, along with a soft laugh. "Alrighty, Baku! Time to get to school!" He made his way out the door, making sure the older teen was following behind him. "Oh, joy…" Bakura murmured softly as he followed his brother out the door and down the street.

**This is only part one! Part two is coming soon, I promise!**


	4. A Little Bit of Pain (Part 2)

**DON'T WORRY I HAVEN'T DIED YET. But I understand that I haven't updated in a while… Oops… hehe, sorry! I finally made part 2 to chapter 3! Huzzah! please Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters! Enjoy! **_

Ryo made his way to the lunchroom, smiling and shyly waving to some familiar people as he walked down the hallway. Many of them were mainly his close friends, like Yugi, Yami, Joey, and the rest of their small group. He was getting closer to the entrance of the cafeteria, when he happened to see one of his classmates at her locker.

The girl had shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes. She was only about an inch taller than Ryo and she was the same age as him, and the white haired teen had seen her quite often. But of course, Ryo did have a huge crush on her, so it was almost impossible for him to _not _notice her.

Ryo had stopped at the door of the cafeteria, gazing at the girl dreamily and getting lost in his thoughts. The girl was named Erica Cozart, and this was her first year at Domino High. Ryo, being extremely shy, could do nothing else but stare as he fascinated about actually talking to her. Many of his friends had even encouraged him to talk to her, but with no avail. Ryo preferred to keep to himself, and he remembered a conversation he had had with Yugi a couple of days ago.

"_Why don't you just go talk to her?" The younger tri-colored hair teen smiled, looking over at him. Ryo bit his lower lip and fumbled with his hands, occasionally glancing back at Erica who was in the back of the room. "I… I don't know… She seems busy." He stated, trying his best to think up an excuse. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks, and his heart was beginning to race. "But I'm sure she'd love to talk to you." Yugi pressed on, "And hey, maybe you two can be a couple if you get to know each other." Ryo felt his cheeks set ablaze and he quickly shook his head, gathering up his books in his arms. "N-No, she could find someone much b-better than me…" the albino stammered, getting up on his feet. Yugi furrowed his brow a bit, looking up at his friend. "You'll never know if you don't even attempt-" "Yugi," Ryo cut him off before he could finish, his hair covering his eyes, "I appreciate your encouragement… But I-I don't think she'll like me back…" he softly sighed, pushing away the fantasy of them being together. "But at least it's better to be alone than to get your hopes up for nothing…" He finished, walking out of the room without a second glance. _

Ryo shook his head, coming out of his short daze only to find that Erica was no longer at her locker. He sighed softly, thinking of what he had told Yugi before. "I suppose I can't get hurt if I don't have anything to hurt me in the first place…" He murmured to himself quietly, entering the cafeteria and looking around for a place to sit.

He saw one of his other friends, Marik Ishtar, sitting off to the side. Marik saw Ryo enter and smiled at him, motioning for him to come over and take a seat. Ryo pushed away his earlier thoughts and smiled, making his way over and sitting across the table from the Egyptian teen. "Hey Ryo!" Marik smiled and looked at him. Marik was about 2 years older than Ryo, the same age as Bakura. He had sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes, and since his homeland was Egypt, his skin was an even copper color. Marik, unlike Ryo, wasn't shy at all. He was pretty outgoing, but he liked to keep to himself on some occasions, but that was rare.

"Hey Marik! What's up?" Ryo replied gleefully, almost forgetting about his previous thoughts. "Oh, nothing much." The other replied as he took his things out from his lunch and began to eat. "Melvin's having a party this weekend for spring break, and he said I could invite some of my friends too. You and Bakura want to come?" he looked up at Ryo. Ryo sat quiet for a moment. He had never been to a party before, and Bakura didn't like to go out too much… But he couldn't turn down Marik. "Oh, um, yeah! We'll be happy to go!" Ryo beamed him a smile and began eating his own lunch. "Great!" Marik smiled as he took a bite of his sandwich. As they ate, Ryo remembered that he hadn't seen Bakura since 3rd period. _'I wonder where he's at…' _he thought to himself while scanning the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Bakura sat in the very back of the cafeteria at a table all to himself. He normally sat on his own, observing everyone else as they socialized and happily chatted away with their friends. He sighed and pushed his lunch tray away from himself, instead pulling out his Ouija board from his bag and setting it up on the lunch table. As he set the board out, he failed to notice a few of the football players walk up to his table. The leader of the small clique looked down at Bakura, then smirked and chuckled. "Are you 'talking to the ghosts' again, Bakura?" he said, making Bakura glancing up at the small group that had gathered around his table. He said nothing in reply, but proceeded to put the board back into its container, only to be stopped by the leader. "Aw, c'mon, Tozouku, I just wanna see what these 'ghosts' have to say." The smug look on the teens face never faded, and Bakura continued to stay silent. "Maybe if you would stop acting like a weirdo, then maybe you could actually get some friends. You're so pathetic; you make it easy for others to stomp down on you." The leader knocked off the board, earning laughs from the others behind him. Bakura wrapped his arms around himself, but yet stayed silent. He felt small compared to the others around him, and tried to ignore what they were saying, but the laughter seared into his thoughts.

"Hey!" A familiar voice rang out from in between the laughter. All the other boys turned their heads to find Ryo looking up at them defiantly. Some of them scowled, making Ryo's confidence lower a bit, but he tried to stay strong. "Leave my brother alone! You're a-all just a bunch of jerks!" he spoke angrily, trying very hard to hide the fear in his voice. Ryo had always tried to stand up for Bakura, and in most cases, he did end up getting hurt himself, but he knew it helped Bakura knowing someone was there for him. The leader of the group stepped up to Ryo, grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him up so Ryo was at his eye level. Ryo's eyes widened when he could feel himself rising up of the ground. "What did you call me?" the leader growled and spoke to Ryo in a menacing voice, making Ryo squeak softly. "I-I…" Ryo tried to speak, but shut his eyes tightly when he saw that the leader was holding up his fist.

"Didn't you ever learn that picking on people is wrong?" Ryo opened his eyes at the sound of the new voice. He had heard it before, and once he realized who it belonged to, his eyes widened once more in shock.

It was Erica.

The leader lowered Ryo back down onto the girl and glared at the girl. "Another one? Do I have to teach you a lesson too?" he scowled, but Erica merely scowled back. "Not unless you want me to tell the principal." She folded her arms, defiance clear in her eyes. "Oh, no, I'm terrified…" the boy scoffed. "Well think about it," she stepped up to him, "if I tell the principal, then you'll get expelled. If you get expelled, then you and all your little buddies will get kicked off the football team." At first, all of the boys didn't seem fazed by it, but then with second reconsideration, they all backed off a little. Erica looked at all of them and rolled her eyes, "You all care about keeping your popularity, don't you? If you get expelled, the whole school will know and look down at you as the guys that beat up an innocent classmate." She walked up to Ryo and helped him to his feet, making the albino teen look up at her in awe, his cheeks a bright crimson color. The leader clenched his fist, then started to walk off, all of his friends following close behind him.

Once they were gone, Erica looked at Ryo and smiled. "You okay?" her tone had changed from defiant to calm and gentle. Ryo smiled sheepishly, nodding and trying to control his racing heart. "Y-Yes, I'm alright…" He stammered, finding some difficulties in speaking to her. "Thank you, for helping me…" "Oh, it was no problem!" She smiled cheerily, and Ryo could feel himself melting as he saw her smile. "Nothing infuriates me more than seeing some jerk pick on someone just because they think they're better than others…" She scowled as she spoke, but the scowl quickly vanished and was replaced with a friendly smile. "You're Ryo, right? I'm Erica," she giggled, "I think we have algebra together." Ryo nodded and smiled, knowing that there was no way he could hide his blush. "Y-Yeah! I sit in the third row near the back…" he spoke while trying not to stare at her dreamily. She didn't notice though, and continued to talk.

"Third row, near the back. Got it!" She laughed softly, "We should hang out more often… You seem really nice." She reached down and picked up her backpack, taking out a small piece of paper and writing down some things on it. Ryo's eyes widened as he watched her, a warm and fuzzy feeling starting to form in his stomach. "Here's my number…" She smiled a bit sheepishly and handed him the paper, a light pink tint on her cheeks. Ryo took the paper and shyly smiled, his cheeks were extremely hot and his heart was going a mile a minute. "See ya…" she smiled and waved, then walked off, leaving Ryo frozen in his place with sheepish smile on his lips

"Bye…" He waved back, sighing dreamily as he held the small piece of paper close to his chest.

**Aw, Ryo's in love! I know, I know, super cheesy, but I'm like that, okay? I hope you guys liked it, and again, I apologize for the late update! A little something about the story: I based the character Erica Cozart off my best friend (she totally loves Ryo) but I don't really know how well I did on forming the character… SO ERICA, IF YOU'RE READING THIS HOW DID I DO ON YOUR CHARACTER? Anyways, if I made any grammatical errors... I BLAME SPELLCHECK FOR NOT TELLING ME. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	5. Deadly Voices

**HI GUYS. So here is chapter 4, again, I'm going to apologize if it's short and/or super crappy. I also wanted to thank a couple people for reviewing! Thank you to Allderesta, thanks for giving me some helpful tips along the way. And a big THANKS to Not-A-Randomer, I love your reviews! They always make me smile and some are very funny XD. And also thank you to anyone that's actually read this story, and hopefully I haven't made you gouge your eyes out because of how suckish it is. … Thank you!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh! or any of its characters! Enjoy!**_

Ryo looked over at the clock early the next morning, his tired eyes wanting to close again. The clock read 5:07 am. The teen groaned and pulled the covers off, sitting up on his bed and rubbing his eyes to hopefully make them stay open. Ryo had stayed up for almost all of the night, partially because of Bakura continuously waking up from a nightmare and partially from the anxiety of calling Erica. He was very thankful that it was Saturday and not any other day. He stood up and began walking out, lazily drooping his shoulders as he walked into the bathroom.

Bakura meanwhile slept soundly in his bedroom, his covers haphazardly lying on the ground after he had kicked them off at some point during the night. His breathing was slightly ragged from waking up several times in a frightened state, but Ryo managed to calm him down each time. His nightmares were usually the same scenario over and over again, but with each night, the dream became more and more severe, thus making the older albino continuously wake up in the middle of the night.

_Bakura sat in the library, looking through his spiritism book that his father had gotten him on his 18__th__ birthday not too long ago. He flipped through the pages carefully, reading each paragraph and all the footnotes with careful detail. The library was silent and peaceful, but it didn't stay like that for much long. "B-Bakura!" Ryo ran into the room, holding the phone in his hands and tears forming in his now wide brown orbs. Bakura looked up at his brother, and soon concern began forming inside of him when he saw Ryo's panicked state. "What is it Ryo?" He set the book down and quickly stood up. "M-Mom and Dad were just in an accident!" Ryo grabbed Bakura's wrist and began pulling him out of the room, but Bakura was soon pulling Ryo along. Panic and fear started pounding against Bakura's chest as he ran down the street, Ryo following right along with him. He then suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw the wreckage. Bakura's eyes widened in sheer horror when he the carnage. Blood and pieces of shattered glass were lying on the cement road and the car that formally belonged to the parents of Bakura and Ryo was now up in flames. Police and paramedics were already at the scene, and soon people from the neighborhood were gathering around. Ryo was sobbing, covering his eyes in the hopes of not seeing the wreckage. The older teen merely stood there, as if his entire world had just completely stopped. He watched as the paramedics carried his parents to the ambulance, but something in him knew. _

_He knew it was too late. _

The albino bolted up from his slumber in a complete and horrified state. His breathing was shallow and he could feel his heart racing in his chest, its loud pounding was the only thing audible to him. He stared straight ahead even though there was nothing in front of him, but the glassy look in his eyes revealed that he was looking at something others couldn't see.

A hoarse whisper rang out through the silence, being louder than the thundering beating of his heart. _What are you still doing here?_ It spoke mockingly to Bakura, droning out every other possible sound besides his heart beat. _You didn't get there in time… It was too late for you… _ The voices continued to grow louder in volume, causing Bakura to bring his hands up to his head. They were all around him, in his room, in his mind. They were everywhere and Bakura could do nothing to silence them. _You're pathetic and weak… What are you still doing here?_

"S-Stop it…" He growled, shutting his eyes tightly and trying his best to block them out, only making the voice multiply into two, and soon various voices rang out together, making it impossible to hear anything else. They increased in volume, the voices now screeching at him. "Stop it! N-No! Leave me alone!" he yelled out, beginning to feel himself tremble against the choir of loud voices, all repeating the same thing over and over while they echoed each other.

_What are you still doing here?_

Bakura finally screamed. As soon as he did so, the voices all stopped in unison, leaving Bakura alone once again to listen to the sound of his heavy breathing. "Bakura!" A muffled sound came from the room, only to be heard again but this time louder. "Bakura!" This time, Bakura carefully opened his eyes to see a concerned Ryo sitting in front of him, his eyes were wide and he had his hands on the older teen's forearms. Bakura sat there in total silence, watching Ryo and waiting for his heart and breathing to both calm down.

"Are you alright? I heard you yelling at something, so I came here to check on you and next thing I know you're having a panic attack and screaming at me…" The younger of the two asked with worry and fear laced in his words. He searched Bakura's facial expression for some sort of answer, but only found confusion and fear. "I…" He started, then shook his head and cleared his throat, combing his fingers through his sweat drenched hair. "I'm fine. I just… Had another bad dream, I suppose…" He lied, refusing to look at his brother and instead turning away to look at the floor. Ryo sighed, his muscles relaxing but the stress was building up inside of him. This had never happened before, and it seemed like as more and more time went by, Bakura appeared to be getting worse and worse. It had started with the occasional nightmare, then it went to cutting, then attempted suicide, and now Bakura was starting to have hallucinations. Ryo bit his lower lip, his mind coming up blank on what to do. He knew that if he didn't do anything soon, his brother's time would end soon.

And that was something Ryo couldn't let happen.


	6. Light

**Here's the next chapter! I don't really know how well this story is going, and I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to have, so I guess I'll just keep going until I run out of ideas. (I know, sorry! It's not the best strategy, but I sort of have another idea for a story. I will admit I do overwhelm myself sometimes. -3-) Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed, and thank you to everyone that is still reading this! How you do it, I do not know. BUT THANK YOU. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! or any of its characters! Enjoy!**_

"Hallucinations? What kind of hallucinations?" Marik asked Ryo over the phone Sunday afternoon. Bakura was busy in the kitchen while Ryo was in the living room, talking to Marik on the phone. "I don't know… I think they're… Voices. He wasn't looking at anyone or anything, just yelling…" Ryo explained as he recalled what had happened the night before. The scared and confused look on Bakura's face was etched in Ryo's mind. "Huh…" Marik replied as he thought over the situation. "Have you tried taking him to a therapist or something along those lines?" He suggested. Ryo shook his head. He had already tried taking Bakura to several therapists, but it always ended with Bakura refusing to tell the therapist anything. "No, Bakura doesn't like that… He says he feels very awkward when he goes, and he doesn't even tell them what's wrong." The albino teen sighed and let his hand fall over his chest.

"Oh, I see…" the Egyptian responded with a defeated sigh. He had run out of ideas as well, but he knew Ryo was desperately looking to find some help for his older brother. "Hey, don't worry, Ryo. Everything's gonna be okay," Marik reassured his friend with a friendly tone, making Ryo smile slightly, "and I think you know so too. You and Bakura are coming to the party on Friday, right?" Ryo's eyes lit up when Marik reminded him about the party, and he smiled eagerly. "Yeah, of course! We wouldn't miss it." He stopped for a moment, a familiar face popping up in his mind. "U-Um… Marik?... Do you know if… If Melvin invited Erica to the party?... Erica Cozart…" A light blush spread across his cheeks as he said her name and a shy smile spread across his lips. He could hear Marik chuckle on the other side, which made his blush darken in color. "Yeah he invited her! They have history together, and Melvin said she's really nice. She was one of the first people he invited. Why? Do you want her to be there?" Marik asked in a teasing way, and Ryo could tell he was smirking. "Well… Y-Yeah! She is really nice…" As Ryo kept thinking of her, his cheeks seemed to heat up more and more. He hoped Bakura would stay in the kitchen in order to avoid any questions of why he was blushing so much.

There was a short moment of silence before Marik burst into a fit of laughter on the other line. "You like her, don't you?!" He continued to laugh as Ryo attempted to stammer out some sort of explanation, but with no avail only managed to hang up. "B-Bye Marik!" He squeaked as he pressed the end button on the telephone and groaned loudly.

"What was that all about?" Bakura's voice came from the doorway where he stood holding two cups of tea. Ryo jumped at his brother's sudden entrance, then quickly hid his cheeks in hopes that Bakura wouldn't noticed their crimson coloring. "O-Oh, Marik and I were just talking about the party. You are planning to come with me, right?" Ryo glanced at Bakura, seeing that Bakura was thinking over it. With an exhausted sigh, he nodded his head. "I see why not." He replied, handing one of the mugs to Ryo and smiling slightly. Ryo, on the other hand, was smiling broadly. "Thank you, Kura!" He squealed as he leaped across the couch and into Bakura's arms. The older teen laughed at his sibling's sudden burst of excitement, then hugged him back. Although he said yes to Ryo, he didn't really _want _to go to the party. He knew people from school were going to be there, and after all of his experiences, Bakura was in fact a bit frightened of going to the party. But upon seeing his brother's happiness, there wasn't any way he could say no. ~

Bakura walked around the park and inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air that he greatly desired. It wasn't often that he went out on his own, but when he did, he took the time to be at peace. Ever since his parent's had passed away, it felt like his whole world had just stopped and then suddenly started to crumble. The teen sighed, combing his fingers through his locks of white hair. He came to a stop at a small bridge that went over the park's stream. Leaning against the railing of the bridge, he looked out to the small pond that is connected to. Bakura stayed quiet for a short time, but turned when he felt someone tap on his shoulders. "Yes?" he asked as he turned around, a bit surprised to see Erica standing in front of him. "Hey… You're Bakura, right? Ryo's older brother?" she smiled sheepishly and waved. Bakura looked at her for a moment, then nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Yup, that's me…" he replied cooly, slightly averting his eyes to his feet. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Erica, I think I've seen you around school before." She smiled and held her hand out to him in a friendly manner, which Bakura soon returned the gesture and shook her hand, smiling slightly.

Soon the two of them were walking around the park together, enjoying the nice spring breeze that came around once in a while. "So how long have you gone without cutting?" Erica asked while glancing down at his wrists, which were covered by the sleeves of his zip-up jacket. Bakura could hear the slight sadness in her voice when he had told her about himself, about everything that had been happening. But he felt glad that she had actually stayed and listened instead of just walking away. He could see that she genuinely cared, and that made his day just a bit brighter. "I haven't done it in about 2 weeks or so." He spoke quietly, looking around as he walked down the small path along with the girl. She smiled at his response, taking a moment to look around as well. "You know, I heard this quote about suicide once. It said 'Suicide isn't eliminating the chances of things getting worse, it's eliminating the chance of things getting better.'" She glanced up at him, seeing that he hadn't spoken in a few minutes. A small, yet visible smile formed at his lips as they continued to walk, but the male teen still stayed silent. Erica giggled softly when she saw him smile, but instead of pressing him on about talking, she simply hugged his side and smiled. "You know you always have people looking out for you." And with that, she gently let go and waved goodbye. "See you later, Bakura."

Bakura watched as she walked off, and he could feel the small smile at his lips growing just a bit wider.

**Aw, things seem to getting better! Such a drastic change from chapter to chapter, huh? I know, it seems a bit unrealistic, but hey, at least things are getting better! So coming up in the story is the party... Let's see how that goes! Till next time! – JapanT'sTheName**


End file.
